The outcast of Konoha, part 1
by satin hater
Summary: When Kakashi's daughter Michie goes to visit the Hokage, Naruto, she finds Itachi trying to murder Naruto with him in a helpless state.Itachi escapes,and he leaves Michie to take the blame!She is now cast out,and now needs a way to prove she is innocent.


Today,it seemed normal...thwe winds were gently blowing against the tall,arching trees that surrouned the Leaf village.

And the leafs were falling at a slow,gentle pace. But, in spite of herself,a young shinobi named Michie was restless and

Even looking out the window and seeing the serene sight did'nt help."I hope that Iruka-sensei will end class soon," Michie

mumbeld to herself, "if I do any mor sheetwork,my head will explode!" Iruka looked up from his desk."Do you have something to tell us, miss Hatake?"Michie, upon hearing Iruka speak,jumped in her seat."What?" said the silver-haired shinobi,"err...

no, I have nothing to say sir." Iruka shook his head while hiding a smile."what am I going to do with you, Michie?" Then Michie

Hatake then heard somebody in the class room snicker at her.She turned around to see it was Sinoto,Son of Naruto and Hinata.

Michie shot Sinoto her meanist scowl.Sinoto stopped giggleing.And soon after, Class for the day was over.

Since Michie was immensely bored,she planned to talk to the 7th Hokage,Naruto.But she would have to tell her mother and and father,

first, who are Rin and Kakashi.Michie walked away from the school until Michie got to her house. When she got to her house and

opened

the door, she saw her mother inside fixing lunch."Hi mom,"said Michie, walking into the kichen,"what are you cooking? It smells

pretty damn good!" Her mother smiled."I'm preparing your and your father's favorite, rice and chicken!" Michie grinned,"awesome,"

she whisperd to herself."Oh by the way,can I visit the Hokage today? I really want to talk to him." Rin nodded "alright," she

said, "just be back by dinner,ok?" "Ok!" Michie replied as she jogged away, unknowing of the hell before her path to the Hokage.

CHAPTER 2

A few moments later Michie arrived at the Hokage's tower.She opened the door,"hello?" she called out,"is anyone there?"Michie took a few more steps inside

and gasped, before her very eyes she saw many dead bodys on the stair way."I've got to get to the Hokage,and fast!" Michie yelled.Then the silver-haired

shinobi climbed up the stair rail, not wanting to step over the dead bodies. When she got up to Hokage's door and opened it, Michie saw a horiffic scene of

an assasian holding a knife to Naruto's throat.Michie gave out a yell,"leave Naruto alone you son of a bitch!"Michie roared as she lunged at Itachi,whom was the assasian.

Alas, the silver-haired shinobi was a little too late.Itachi, seeing Michie charging, gripped the Kunai knife frimmly in his hand and cut deeply into

Naruto's throat, and quickly jumped out the window. Michie tripped over in mid-charge, landing right beside the wounded Naruto."Lord Hokage,are you alright?" Michie

asked, almost screaming.Naruto looked over at her."I've got a pretty damn good wound in my neck.And I can't move either.So no, I'm not in hunky-dory

condition right now." Michie moaned."Sorry..." she said Silently.Naruto grinned, in spite of the pain he was feeling in his neck,"no need to be sorry,kid

you were only trying to help.But I'll be fine, because the nine-tailed fox's healing process is already kicking in. But... will you do something for me?"

Michie leaned closer to him," what do you want me to do?" she asked.Naruto looked away."Nothing much," he told her," all I ask is for you to be strong no

matter what happens.Can you do that at the very least?" Michie nodded."I'll try to..." she said, her own voice seeming far- off. The silver-haired shinobi

stood up and looked out the window. Naruto was still laying there, and he made not a sound,but was still breathing. In the midist of thought, Michie heard

the faint pitter-patter of footsteps coming up the stairs. It got louder and louder,until she saw Iruka burst in the room." Whats all the commotion abou-"

Iruka began to say, but his voice trailed of when he saw the gruesome scene.And When Iruka saw that Michie was the only other person in the room, all hell broke loose.

CHAPTER 3

"What in the...world?"Iruka said wide-eyed.He looked at Michie with a both angry an shocked expression. He seemed to notice Naruto wasn't dead, and that he

was healing too.But Iruka didn't care. In his mind, Michie was the one whom try'd to murder the 7th Hokage. And anyone who trys to murder the Lord Hokage

is in for a pretty damn good punishment. Iruka looked at the silver-haired shinobi, scorn written all over his tanned face. "so it was you," he said in a

snarling voice," Michie Hatake! I'd never would've known! How could you, Michie? What drove you to commit this? Tell me!" Iruka was standing right in front

of the silver-haired shinobi, holding a kunai knife to her neck.Michie put her hands up in denial."It wasn't me!" she yelled,pointing to the blood puddles

all over the floor,"I didn't cause that!" Iruka snorted in disgust."You can't fool me little girl! You know, now that your lieing your ass off, your in even

more trouble now!" Iruka took the knife away from Michie's throat." but until we decide what to do with you..."he said mockingly," your going to prison,

and these two fine guards will take you there." Iruka then looked back and saw his two assistants come up hte stairs.Each one of them went up to Michie and

grabbed her by a arm. They went out of the Hokage's tower and to a jail house and put Michie inside a dakr room.Michie crawled up in a corner of the room and

lied there motionless.Wishing if only, if only, they had at least givin her one chance to speak.

Many hours passed...and Michie still lay in the same position she was when she was thrown inside the jailhouse.She then heard a noise coming from the door.

the door opened, And Michie saw the person she had loved and trusted for so many years. Michie drug herself into a sitting position when she saw the form.

Her eyes twinkeled with joy."Dad!" Michie called out happily.

. to be continued in part 2...

'  
' 


End file.
